


Little Feelings

by moistkise



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistkise/pseuds/moistkise
Summary: Kougami has always had a crush on Ginoza, always. He has done a good job at hiding his feelings so far... But after certain situations happen, Kougami couldn’t miss the chance to tell Ginoza his feelings.





	Little Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven’t published much KouGino fics but I do have a lot in my drafts :”)   
> There’s not much of them so hopefully I can start finishing and publishing them again.  
> Happy Holidays everyone! <3 Enjoy~

 

* * *

“You... Have a crush on him don’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

 

Kougami almost couldn’t keep a straight face, but he had to. If he reacted and denied that question everyone will know his secret, well, not _everyone_ but just Shion. That blonde female has always seemed to know Kougami’s secrets...

 

“C-Crush on who?”

“You know, Gi-no-za-chan~” 

 

Shion turned her chair around to face the Enforcer with a smirk across her bright red lips.

Kougami had to keep his cool. He had to. Kougami fixed his slightly crooked tie and hopped off the couch, turning his back to Shion with his hands on his hips.

 

“Funny. Who would like that stubborn four-eyed?” 

“Come on, i’ve seen the way you look at him, almost like you want to fuck him.”  

 

Kougami almost choked on his own words.

How the hell did discussing about a criminal turn into _this_ kind of conversation? 

 

“Who the heck would wanna fuck him?” 

“I would.”

 

Kougami slightly flinched as he stood still. 

Okay, that wasn’t even a tad bit funny...

Shion chuckled by Kougami’s reaction.

 

“Just kidding.” 

“Whatever. I have some stuff to do so see ya.”

“Good luck~”

 

Shion said nothing more and watched as Kougami went walking out the room. Shion returned back to doing her work on the computer humming a few tunes while Kougami was standing at the door cursing to himself silently.

If anything, he had to admit it: He has a crush on Ginoza. His _friend_ and fellow partner (sometimes) in crime. Kougami has never crushed so hard on someone, he first realised this when the two both got their roles as an Inspector. They did went to school together, but Kougami’s memories of it was slowly fading. Everything seemed to change when they got into the Police force. Ginoza became prettier, thinner and slightly taller. Gosh, and his stubbornness was sometimes so cute. 

And with the whole fucking thing Shion mentioned was a bit true. There were times Kougami did have those kind of imaginations about Ginoza... It felt like such a sin to think about that with his best friend.

 

“Shit...”

 

It probably isn’t even a crush at this point.

Kougami is in love with Ginoza. Madly in love. And somehow, he has managed to hide that for many years now... Some day he hopes to have the courage to tell Ginoza...

 

“Ah, Kougami-san!”

“Akane, what’s up?” 

 

Kougami quickly stopped his thoughts and watched as the short female was walking over to him with a bright smile on her face. 

 

“I saw you standing alone so I decided to come up, i’m on my break right now.”

“And Gino?” 

“He went off to the scene with a few of the colleagues.”

 

_Are you kidding me right now?_

 

Kougami didn’t like it whenever Ginoza went off on his own, without Kougami. Whenever that was the case, Ginoza would always end up getting injured if Kougami isn’t there with him... Honestly it’s like Kougami being Ginoza’s bodyguard- Or hero. He liked that.

 

“W-W-W-Wait! He said he doesn’t want you going! Where are you going, Kougami-san!?”

“To go to the scene, where else? He’s like a girl without me.”

“B-But....!!”

 

Akane eventually gave up and watched as Kougami walked off through the long hallway. Akane is one of the people that knows about Kougami’s feelings for Ginoza, and she’s the only person. Sometimes watching Kougami and Ginoza pick up an argument made Akane want to tease the both of them, but she knew what would happen if she did. She found it cute though. Everyone did. 

 

“That guy...” 

 

If today was another day Kougami had to risk getting another broken bone or a bullet wound, he wouldn’t care if it meant that Ginoza was safe. 

Kougami managed to track down where the Inspectors and Enforcers were after a little help of Akane, who also came along after a while. They were at an abandoned building which was isolated. It was a pretty big building too- If everyone was scattered around it would mean that they were lost. 

 

“Tell me why they are here in the first place...”

“A few days ago we received a message from a masked man telling to bring some of us to this building to settle things. Apparently with money.”

“Are you serious?” 

 

Kougami made sure he had a gun ready and stepped out of the car. Akane did the same too after closing the laptop and settling it on the seat with her Dominator in hand. 

 

“It could be dangerous if there’s a bomb set inside somewhere. I called a team just in case.”

“Thanks.” 

 

All Kougami really cared about right now is Ginoza. What if he didn’t keep his guard up and got caught by the bad guys? What if he already got caught? Or worse, injured? Kougami bit the bottom of his lip as he thought about that. 

 

“Kougami-san, everything will be okay.”

“I hope so.”

 

At that moment, there was a couple of loud gunshots heard from the building. Kougami immediately reacted and went running into the building, Akane went running along as well. 

 

“No! You stay outside and keep an eye out. I’ll go in myself.”

 

Kougami ordered immediately. Akane wanted to go in with him, but if that was what he wanted then Akane wouldn’t do anything against it. She nodded at Kougami before he eventually got into the building. 

The gunshots continued which worried Kougami more and more. What if it was Ginoza firing those bullets? Impossible, he always uses the Dominator. 

 

Kougami stopped to hide when he spotted someone walking not too far from him. It didn’t look like the criminal they were after, so maybe one of his allies. Kougami could easily take this person down with a bullet. 

Kougami grabbed out his hand gun and carefully aimed towards the persons leg, and pulled the trigger. The man fell and cried out in agony, he yelled, cursed at whoever shot him. Kougami went running at another direction where he wouldn’t get noticed. 

After a few minutes of running, he stopped at a corner where we heard a few footsteps coming closer. And closer. And closer.

They were soft and almost silent...

Kougami saw a reflection of the beaming blue light that probably belonged to a Dominator. Not his. The suspense was killing him, so when he caught sight of the other person he immediately cupped their mouth shut and pulled that person over to where he was standing. 

 

“Mhmn-!?”  

 

It was Ginoza. 

Ginoza panicked for a slight second which caused him to elbow Kougami in the stomach. Kougami let his hand away from Ginoza’s mouth and almost fell onto the floor from the pain. 

 

“Y-You... What are you doing here!? I made clear instructions for you not to come!”

“I couldn’t just sit around while you’re here by yourself! God damn it Gino! You know what happens whenever-”

 

Kougami paused when he heard the sound of a gun getting reloaded. Someone was nearby, or... close. But Ginoza didn’t seem to notice, he was too furious by Kougami’s sudden appearance despite the orders he told Akane.

 

“Look, I don’t need your help. I can do this on my own even without-”

“Careful!”

 

Kougami grabbed onto Ginoza’s wrist before dragging him away when someone meters behind Ginoza began firing at them. They were running, but Kougami kept holding onto Ginoza. The aching pain of the bullet entering Kougami’s arm made his whole arm numb, but he has got pretty used to this— Although, the one that entered his hip made everything worse. 

 

The gunshots had finally stopped and the two were hiding behind a stack of crates. 

 

“Shit.”

“K-Kougami- I told you!”

“I’m fine...”

 

Of course, Kougami wasn’t. 

Somehow the pain grew much worse and his hand was already stained with blood. The pain was much worse than before. Was he dying? Great. But Kougami liked the sight of Ginoza getting worried, even if Ginoza wouldn’t admit it.

 

“You’re always having to come along with me during a mission... Just like a dog.”

 

_I_ _do it so I can protect you._

 

Kougami kept silent. His sight was becoming blurry, almost turning black. Was he actually dying? Right next to Ginoza? 

 

”Shit...”

 

Before he even realised, everything turned black. His could feel his body fall to the ground and the continuous sound of Ginoza calling out his name. For him to hear Ginoza’s sweet voice before passing out... What a dream. 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t know how long it has been since he’s been unconscious. Kougami woke up laying on a hospital with bandages around his lower torso and around his injured arm. The constant beeping from the monitor was beginning to annoy him. 

 

“Kougami-san! You’re finally awake!”

“...Akane?” 

 

_If only Ginoza was standing here..._  

 

That was when Kougami remembered about Ginoza. How was he? Did he get injured? What happened after he passed out? All he immediately thought of was Ginoza.

 

“What happened? Where’s Ginoza?”

 

Kougami slightly groaned from the pain in his lower torso as he sat up too quickly that Akane even had to calm him down.

 

“H-He’s back at his place. He’s okay, he didn’t get injured... But the criminal got away.”

“What... Why?”

“Ginoza was too focused on you. He saw you passed out so he hurried and got out of the building. The team was already there so they quickly patched you up and sent you back here.”

 

Hearing that honestly flattered Kougami’s heart. The sudden rapid beating... The warm feeling in his chest— Was Ginoza like this everytime he got injured and passed out? 

 

“...He was crying, sort of. Well, more like panicking.”

“Wait- Seriously!?”

“Mhmn.” 

 

The reassuring smile on Akane’s face made Kougami more determined to suddenly see Ginoza. Kougami could imagine it, imagining how frightened Ginoza was, he probably even yelled at the paramedics or Akane because of how worried he was. _How cute_. 

 

Kougami... loved Ginoza too much that it was getting too unbearable to handle.

 

“Akane.”

“Later take me to his place.”

“Of course.”

 

It’s been so long. Too long.

Kougami has had his heart set on making Ginoza his from a long time ago. He doesn’t want to miss the chance to tell his feelings before Ginoza gets taken away from him...

 

It was a few hours later until Kougami was allowed to get out from the hospital. Akane drove Kougami to Ginoza’s apartment, which wasn’t so far from where they were. 

 

“Thanks for the ride, Akane.”

“No problem. And good luck to you, Kougami-san.”

 

Kougami smiled gently before Akane went driving off. Kougami had one thing to do now: To confess. He walked into the lobby floor of the apartment and entered the empty elevator. The time he had made him think about how to confess. Kougami was always bad at this. So how would he do this? He was getting nervous for some reason...

 

Kougami finally reached the floor to Ginoza’s room and pressed the doorbell gently. He could hear the tune from the inside of the apartment and footsteps growing louder. The door opened and there he was. Ginoza was standing looking a bit shocked. 

 

“K-Kougami... What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the hospital...?”

 

_So cute._

 

Kougami loved the casual home look on Ginoza. He would wear a loose shirt which made him look thinner and some sort of baggy pants that made his legs stand out. He looked beautiful even at home. Plus, Ginoza wasn’t wearing his glasses right now- Which added more points to the pretty look.

 

“I just wanted to see you.”

“And it’s late.”

 

Ginoza wasn’t yelling or lecturing Kougami right now. His voice was soft and tender, which always made Kougami want to embrace the beauty. Maybe it was a way to show that Ginoza cared about Kougami? 

 

“So?”

 

Kougami smirked, which made Ginoza look away and down to the floor a bit. His cheeks were a bit red, which was hella cute and Kougami had the urge to tease him a bit. 

 

“...H-How... Are your injuries?” 

“It’s alright. What? Are you worried I was going to die? Someone told me you were almost going to cry.”

 

Ginoza’s pale beautiful face turned bright red in less than a second and that made Kougami took the opportunity to appoach closer to him. Ginoza was rambling nonsense which was another cute point. 

 

“I-I did not cry! Why would I!?”

“Were at worried, at least?” 

 

At this point, their bodies were almost touching. The door had shut behind them and Ginoza did not realise he was leaning against the wall. Ginoza stayed silent for a moment, he couldn’t gather the words together. He had too many emotions piled up together. Fear, anger, frustration and... Love.

 

“I-It’s only normal to get worried if someone you know... gets injured.”

 

Kougami couldn’t resist it. 

Kougami’s eyes went focusing on Ginoza’s bright rosy cheeks that wouldn’t calm down, his eyes that was shining so beautifully... And down to those soft looking lips that Kougami had always wanted to kiss. 

 

Kougami leaned over and made sure Ginoza had nowhere to run away from. And he did it. Kougami pressed his lips against Ginoza’s, feeling the softness of his lips... His heart was racing, and he could see that Ginoza was slightly struggling yet he wasn’t doing anything. It was as if he was allowing Kougami to kiss him so randomly like that...

 

Kougami took a moment to get used to the softness until he pulled his lips away. Ginoza was like a tomato by now but he didn’t say anything, or fight back. Which would be something he would probably do. All he did was keep his eyes away from Kougami as much as he could. 

 

“W-What was that for...?” 

“ _It’s only normal_ to kiss someone you like, right?”  

 

Ginoza’s eyes widen.

This time, he looked at Kougami as if he just heard something shocking yet unbelievable from him. Ginoza was beginning to tremble. 

 

“Did you hit your head when you passed out? Stop saying nonsense...”

“I’m not. I’m serious Gino. If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t have kissed you.” 

“Y-You’re always like that! You say you’re serious but then later you’re not!”

 

Ginoza raised his voice and tried covering his face. Before he could spout some random stuff again, Kougami shut him up with another kiss. This kiss felt more passionate and loving. 

Ginoza stopped struggling and his arms settled on Kougami’s chest. His beating heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. 

 

“Does that kiss say that I’m not serious?” 

 

Ginoza’s legs were beginning to tremble. He hasn’t felt like this since ages... 

He slightly fell but Kougami held onto his arms for support. Ginoza kept his head down, his face was too red and heated. 

 

“Gino, look at me.”

“N-No...” 

“If you don’t look at me then i’ll kiss you.”

 

Kougami gave Ginoza a moment before he gathered courage to be able to look up at Kougami. Kougami slightly smirked at the sight in front of him. Ginoza looked weak and his eyes were filled with tears. It was getting Kougami excited for some reason.

 

“I-I hate you.”

“I love you.”

 

Kougami chuckled before putting his arm around Ginoza’s slim waist and pulled him closer for another kiss. This time there was tongue involved. Ginoza couldn’t get used to the feeling of having someone else’s tongue inside his mouth, but he managed. 

Kougami had the strength to carry Ginoza bridal style as their lips were still connected. Kougami went walking to the bedroom and pushed the open door with his back. The room was dark but was setting the mood. 

Their lips parted when Kougami gently placed Ginoza on the bed and got on top of him, slowly stripping. He started off with his jacket, and then his shirt. Ginoza couldn’t help but watch in awe. He loved Kougami’s body. He loved how well-built and muscular it was, and the healed scars that would forever haunt is body... He always wanted to be dominated by Kougami. 

 

But for the day to come where it actually happnens... Ginoza wasn’t expecting it, at all.

 

“Y-Your injuries...” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

 

Kougami leaned over and brushed back Ginoza’s hair to kiss his forehead. Kougami was god damn too excited for this... His fantasies were becoming real after so many years.

 

“W-Wait! Don’t you think it’s a little too early for this-”

“I can’t wait anymore, Gino. I waited too long to be able to touch your body, to feel your soft skin... I want to mark it, everywhere. I want to ravish you.”

 

Kougami’s voice sounded like a hungry beast and he reached out to Ginoza’s shirt, wanting to undress him- But Ginoza stopped him.

 

“Stop for a moment!”

“What’s wrong?” 

“I-I... I want to... take off my clothes by myself.”

 

Kougami felt his heart skip a beat. He got off Ginoza and allowed him to get up. It seemed like Ginoza was too embarrassed so he placed his back towards Kougami.

 

”Do-Don’t watch.”

 

_How could I not!?_

 

Kougami kept his eyes on Ginoza’s back as he began taking off his shirt slowly. He could see that Ginoza was trembling. He threw his shirt to the side of the bed and then went over to his pants. All that was left was his underwear. But Kougami couldn’t help but stare at that beautiful body. The smooth pale skin of Ginoza’s, and his small and pinkish nipples that Kougami wanted to play with... Ah, it was really turning on Kougami. His boner was aching under his boxers.

 

“You’re so sexy, Gino.”

 

Kougami wrapped his arms around Ginoza and his hand immediately went to grab onto his soft chest. Ginoza let out a sound which he never thought he would make. Kougami dug his teeth into Ginoza’s shoulder as he was playing with Ginoza’s nipple, which was getting hard. 

 

“Kou-Kougami! S-Stop...- Nngh-!”

 

Kougami didn’t. Of course he wouldn’t. His other hand went down to Ginoza’s member which was already leaking so badly. Ginoza’s body shivered when he felt Kougami’s hand touch his region.

 

“You’re already so wet too. Don’t tell me your imaginations was going wild before I was?”

“N-No... Never-” 

 

Kougami couldn’t say. His rock hard cock was already soaking wet ever since they were french kissing. Kougami continued teasing Ginoza a bit until he was trying to push Kougami away. His hand left Ginoza’s lower region and his nipples were already getting numb from the pinching. 

 

“Gino....”

“Nnh...-”

 

Kougami laid Ginoza on his back and placed both of his legs at his sides. Ginoza was embarrassed to have his legs spread like that, but it got more embarrassing when Kougami pulled his underwear off.

 

“Even down here is beautiful as well.”

“S-Shut up...”

 

Kougami licked his lips from the erotic sight. At this point, his member was aching to be released from the fabric. 

 

“Y-You’re... so hard, Kougami..”

“Of course, you’re so erotic...”

 

Kougami pulled his member out from his underwear with an enthusiastic smile on his face. It was straight up standing like a tower. The length and size, it terrified Ginoza. 

 

“I’ve always imagined Gino sucking this with his mouth. Will you do it?” 

“W-What!? N-No way! It’s not going to fit in my mouth!”

“Of course it will, just relax.”

 

Kougami chuckled and pulled Ginoza over towards his member. Kougami rested his back against the bed head while looking down at Ginoza who was extremely embarrassed to be in that position.

It was much bigger at this angle as Ginoza stared at it. To think that he would do this one day... 

 

“Just don’t bite it okay?”

 

Slowly, Ginoza wrapped his palm around it and  slowly took it into his mouth. Kougami let out a groan which made Ginoza more turned on. 

It felt strange to have it in his mouth, a little uncomfortable as well. It smelt like manliness and a bit of sweat, like he just got out of a shower. Ginoza moved his side slowly. It was only the tip that was in his mouth, a little bit of the rest too.

 

“Gino...”

 

Ginoza took a little bit more into his mouth until he felt like it was enough. Kougami felt so much pleasure as Ginoza began bobbing his head up and down, the pace was getting a tad bit faster. Ginoza had his eyes tightly shut as he was giving Kougami the best blowjob he has ever received, but by the looks of Ginoza, he was totally into it too. 

Kougami let out a few gasps and groans from here and there. Everytime Ginoza knew Kougami was enjoying it made him more aroused. His member was leaking so much precum. 

 

“G-Gino... I’m cumming-!”

 

Without a quicker warning, Kougami ejaculated inside Ginoza’s mouth which immediately made him cough it out. There were a bit left in his mouth which left a creamy yet bitter taste. 

 

“Y-You should’ve told me quicker...”

“Sorry, sorry. You just looked so hot sucking on it.”

“S-shut up...”

 

Ginoza wiped his dirty lips until Kougami pulled him over his lap. He still had that confident smile on his face which really ticked off Ginoza.

 

“W-What are you going to do now...?” 

“I have to prepare you of course.”

 

Ginoza was resting against the bed once again and his legs were spread open, this time much wider. Ginoza felt much more exposed. 

Kougami somehow pulled out some lube from his pants and applied some onto Ginoza’s opening, which made his body shiver from the coldness. Ginoza kept silent and watched as Kougami was preparing two of his fingers to enter him. Ginoza was scared, he could feel his insides tensing. 

 

“Relax Gino. If you tense up it’s going to hurt more.”

“...” 

 

Kougami let out a soft giggle before his fingers slowly inserted inside Ginoza. It didn’t feel much bad, not until Kougami took them all the way and began moving them. A wave of moans came running out of Ginoza’s mouth, he felt so shameful to let out such noises. Kougami enjoyed it. He moved his fingers inside and out continuous, and the pace quickened which made Ginoza’s moans more louder. 

 

“Kou-Kougami! Stop-! Ahhh-!”

 

Kougami’s fingers was moving uncontrollably. He did it to tease Ginoza but his reactions was just too cute. Ginoza’s legs was shaking intensely and he was trying to fight back by pushing his body away, but Kougami kept Ginoza still by slightly leaning against him. Soon enough, a third finger entered. It sent so much pleasure to Ginoza’s body as the pace was much faster. 

He was reaching an orgasm by just Kougami’s fingers. 

 

“Stop! I’m cumming, I’m cumming-!”

 

Ginoza held onto Kougami’s arm as he climaxed. His body was shaking for a few seconds until he calmed down, and his insides seemed to miss having something inside. Ginoza... desired more. Who knew he could be so erotic? Ginoza felt much more shame.

 

“Did that felt good?” 

“N-No...”

 

Ginoza tried to catch his breath. He breathed in and out slowly until he was back to normal. This time, they were going the whole way. Kougami pressed his still hard cock against Ginoza’s twitching entrance. Ginoza was scared. Kougami’s cock was much more thicker than three fingers, how could it possibly fit? 

 

“Ginoza, you can hold onto my shoulders.”

 

Kougami held onto both of Ginoza’s arms and placed them around his broad shoulders. Slowly, Kougami pushed the tip inside of Ginoza. He already felt in heaven. With a little bit of pressure, Kougami managed to fit halfway and Ginoza was already trembling in pleasure. Just as he thought, much thicker.

Ginoza wrapped his arms tightly around Kougami and pulled him close, his legs were wrapped around Kougami’s waist as well. Ginoza was filled with intense pain and pleasure, he was slightly in tears.

 

“Does it hurt?” 

“N-No... I’m okay...”

 

Ginoza clenched his teeth together as he felt Kougami go all the way. He could feel Kougami’s cock throb inside of him, which felt so amazing. 

 

Kougami began moving. Every thrust sent Ginoza seeing stars. The thrusts was hard yet gentle, it was too much already. 

Ginoza moaned continuously into Kougami’s ear, which made him more hornier and eager to quickly ruin his partner. Being inside Ginoza felt so good. 

 

“Gino.. Gino... Fuck-”

 

Kougami groaned loudly as he felt Ginoza slightly tighten around him. He wanted to ravish Ginoza quickly. He couldn’t stand it anymore. It felt too god damn good. 

 

Ginoza let out an unexpected scream when Kougami lifted up Ginoza’s waist and thrusted deep into him. Ginoza was a moaning mess as Kougami uncontrollably fucked him. Kougami was like a horny beast- A beast in heat. 

If Kougami was like this in bed, Ginoza wouldn’t mind getting fucked by him everyday. It was amazing. _Kougami was so amazing_. 

 

“Kougami-! Ahh! Kou...-Nngh!”

“Gino... Gino... You’re so erotic I just want to... ruin you... until you can’t even walk anymore... I want to do you so hard...”

 

Kougami leaned over to kiss Ginoza. Ginoza’s moans were muffled by the kiss but was heard when their mouths were open and their tongues was playing around. Ginoza’s moans gradually got louder and his eyes which showed how much pleasure he was in made contact with Kougami. 

 

Kougami had never thought he’d see Ginoza in such a state. He never thought Ginoza would be moaning and crying over Kougami’s cock. For a moment, Kougami was thanking his brother down there. 

 

“Where does it feel good hm? Do you want me to go deeper?”

“N-No... Don’t... I-I’ll... I’ll go crazy...-”

 

Ginoza’s legs wrapped tighter around Kougami’s waist.

He was getting breathless and his voice was getting weaker and weaker. Kougami was confident enough to even think that he is actually good in bed...-.

 

But Kougami thrusted deeper as he could, which drove Ginoza’s whole body to tremble once more. Ginoza’s hands was clawing into Kougami’s back at this point, leaving it slightly bleeding and making scratch marks. 

 

How could Kougami never knew he had this side of himself? He enjoyed seeing Ginoza losing his composure and drowning himself with pleasure. 

 

“Kougami- Kou...gami-”

“Hm? Does it feel good?”

 

Ginoza didn’t answer but Kougami was sure that Ginoza nodded as he looked away. They were both reaching their climax together, and Kougami’s thrust gained more pace. Almost like a beast. 

 

“I want to cum in you so badly, Gino...”

 

The sound of their skin slapping against each other was filled with sweat and desire. Ginoza couldn’t hold it any longer, his moans went with Kougami’s loud groans. It was coming. 

Before Kougami was about to release his seeds, he thrusted hard enough to make his hips shake from the intense pleasure of cumming. Ginoza covered his mouth as he cried in pleasure from having a hard orgasm. 

 

The two were out of breath. 

Kougami didn’t stop cumming until a few seconds later and slowly pulled out. He came too much that some were spilling out of Ginoza. Ginoza was weak. He could barely move. Kougami was still hard and horny, but he managed to calm himself down. 

 

“Kougami...”

 

Ginoza slowly leaned over and pressed his lips against Kougami’s. The two rested on the bed as they shared a few passionate kisses. It wasn’t long enough until they eventually got tired and spent the night resting in each other’s arms. 

 

 

 

 

The next morning was painful. 

Ginoza’s waist ached so badly, and so did his thighs for some reason. He stayed resting around Kougami’s strong arms, making sure that Kougami’s injured arm was alright. He couldn’t help but remember about last night. 

He never knew sex could feel that good, it was crazy...

 

But Ginoza had to head to work, so he gently pulled Kougami’s arm away and tried hopping off the bed- But it was useless. He was pulled back by Kougami and was stuck around his arms again.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“W-Work...”

 

Ginoza blushed as he felt Kougami’s arm wrap tighter around him. It was like Kougami didn’t want to let go of Ginoza... He liked this affection. 

 

“I already called Akane and said that we’d take a day off today.”

“W-What!? Why?!”

“So we can do it all day~”

 

Kougami leaned over to kiss Ginoza’s soft cheeks followed by a chuckle.

 

“I-I’m not letting you touch my body today...Not until i feel better.”

“Alright~ Alright~”

 

The two stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Kougami decided to speak. His voice was softer and gentle, this was probably his morning voice. 

 

“Hey,”

“W-What...?”

 

Kougami gently pressed his lips against Ginoza’s forehead, giving it a few kisses.

 

”I love you, Nobuchika.”

 

Kougami gently whispered to Ginoza’s ear, which made Ginoza turn bright red on the spit and he turned his around so Kougami couldn’t see how flushed red he was. Ginoza also covered himself under the blanket and could fight Kougami back whenever he tried to pull the blanket away. 

 

“W-What!?”

“..D-Don’t call me by my name... Idiot.” 

 

But for sure, 

Ginoza did love Kougami back. A lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the longest oneshots i’ve ever written. I’m kind of happy with it, especially the smutty scene. I’m not very good with smutty scenes because yes, I do feel a bit embarrassed writing them sometimes even though i’m probably one of the sinful people you will ever meet. I hope you enjoyed though!   
> I can’t wait for the movie to come out ; w ;


End file.
